Talk:Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force
Corrected "Alexandra" to "Alexandria" Munro. Is the Argas Effect mod finished yet or are there any projections for the next instalment? -- :Thank you for the corrections to the article. As for the Argus Effect, we are in no way connected to the makers, and talk pages are not for questions like that. Go to the web page for them, http://www.spacestationk7.eliteforce.com/briefingroom/. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:08, 4 September 2006 (UTC) Pictures I feel that an addition of some pictures would be a great asset to this article; not only of the different characters, but of the weapons as well. --Alex Munro 16:46, 20 October 2006 (UTC) How I Think The EF Weapons Should Be Used I wonder if this could be placed elsewhere... but anyways, here's how I think the EF weapons should be used. Phaser-Use the pri for long-range and the sec for short-range. It's a great weapon because of unlimited ammo, but it's kinda weak. You're better off getting another weapon. Phaser Compression Rifle-The pri is accurate but weak. You're better off using the sec because the sniper blast can one-hit-kill your targers. Infinity Modulator-Use this against the Borg. The blue sec is more accurate so use that for Borg sniping. The purple pri is better for use in groups because of fire rate. Never use this against anything else unless you must, it's very much a waste of weapon energy. Scavenger Rifle-Use it as a minigun only. The pri is very good. The sec can be used on groups of enemies, but when you get the grenade launcher the sec isn't really used much. Still, it's a good contact grenade with little splash. Stasis Weapon-The sec is a shotgun variant, so use that against groups. The pri is accurate. Only use this on the Etherian level: both fires will one-hit-kill the Etherians. It's a waste of dilithium to use it against anything else with the pri. The sec is better for its shotgun-ish blast. Compound Grenade Launcher-It depends on what situation you're in. The sec can be used to stem the tide of enemies coming through a doorway, and if you need to clear a room of enemies send a pri grenade through the door. The landmines will explode if they hit enemies, and they waste less ammo than the pri too. Tetryon Pulse Disruptor-The minigun pri should replace the Scavenger Rifle when you get it from Beta. The sec disruptor blasts are what it's named for, plus they bounce around. Photon Burst-This is a highly destructive weapon, I recommend sec only. The pri is effective and has litte splash damage but the sec homes in on enemies you target. Arc Wielder/Dreadnought Weapon-This is the best weapon in the game, which can take down multiple enemies at once with the pri. The sec ball lightning is a bit unreliable, but is still destructive. Just be careful, the Wielder sucks down dilithium like a thirsty dog. That's how I see the weaponry should be used. S-9 4 19:52, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::It's fine to mention the weapons of the game in the article,(and they should be, if they're not) but as an encyclopedia we should not have personal opinions about which settings or weapons are better. We're not a gaming guide.--31dot 20:05, 16 March 2009 (UTC)